


Starting over

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Chronos [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Redemption, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hard is trying to rebuild yourself, piece by piece, with no instruction book, no clue as to where all the important bits are supposed to go."</p><p>-Nick Hornby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory

Would it be too much to ask to wear sandals when you walk on broken glass? 

Maybe sneakers when you walk on a broken sunshine?

 How about gloves when you mangle a broken heart?

Yes, it was too much for him to ask. His pride was in the way, he didn't like owing people. Suffocating him, strangling him, unwilling to let him choke out the words he needed to save his relationship. He sighed, as he laid his head on a desk, trying to stay awake long enough to monitor detention.

_"All you had to do was tell the truth from the beginning!" Tsuna yelled. Although he knew the prideful male wouldn't listen to him, or anyone else for that matter,"The only thing you can do now is say sorry."_

Ah yes _sorry_. He remembered the word as if it was a painful stake lodged in his brain. If only he could bring himself to remember how to use it. What did he have to be sorry for? Technically, he had never lied to you. Just because he didn't bring it up in the first place doesn't mean he was dishonest. 

_"Why didn't you tell me Kyoya? What would I have done if you had just died on me? Do you know how that would have felt?" you screeched, angry at his nonchalantness. He sighed an waved you off, telling you that you were worried too much about it._

He remembered all of it honestly. The fight that had lead to your break up.  He sighed, softly stroking the little bird that had landed on his finger. A sneer found its way on his face as he replayed the argument. He was bitter, but that didn't stop the aching or the pain. Saccharine smiles don't heal wounds. 

_"If you're going to act like you don't even care...then fine...you know what I can't deal with this anymore. We're done."_

He remembered how he never got to take you on the first date, or how he never even held your hand in public because 'PDA was forbidden at Namimori.'  He remembered how you'd lie on his bed and talk about your day and how he never returned your declarations of love...ever. The sneer that was on his face soon turned into a sullen frown.

He should have been so much better to you, but it was too late now. There were no second chances at life, no way to get someone back, but it didn't hurt to try.

_Would it be too much to ask to wear sandals when you walked on broken glass?_

This was his road to redemption.

_Maybe sneakers when you walk on a broken sunshine?_

He had made up his resolve.

_How about gloves when you mangle a broken heart?_

He was going to start over again.


	2. Foreign

Where do you start from if the only thing you have are, broken torrid memories? Where do you g to collect those soggy puzzle pieces that were left to die in the pond long ago? How do you paste these things back together? 

 Hibari sighed walking into class 3-b, his cheeks tinted red. This was all so foreign to him. He didn't know what he was doing at all. He had spent hours on the Internet trying to figure out how to 'redeem himself' and how to get into your 'good graces' once again. He looked around, spotting you and your friends gathered around your desk. As he started to move, eyes flung between Him and his direction. Your classmates wondering who was to become the Perfect's next victim. 

The two of you made eye contact once he had reached your desk. You asked what he was doing here, fingertips shaking. A bouquet was dropped on your desk with a grunt, before the perfect took his leave. Your classmates began to whisper all around you but you ignored them. You looked up the place where he stood and then down at the bouquet, before pulling the note attached to the green plastic bonding them together. You were in shock .

_"I'm sorry."_

It was simple, but it pulled at your heart. Hibari being sorry was foreign to you. It was new, raw, evoking a powerful emotion to the surface once again. Sorry was coming from the man, who never seemed to pay attention to you. You looked at the flowers noticing each one had a different meaning. Which was also attached to the note.

_Ambrosia: your love is reciprocated._

_Arbutus: I only love you._

_Red Carnation: My heart aches for you_

_Purple Hyacinth: I am sorry_

They were mismatched and badly put together, but there was a strange beauty about them that made you smile.

Hibari trying was foreign.

But he was trying.


	3. Silence

 How do you bade farewell goodbye again? How do you march to the beat of a broken drum? How do you pick the pieces of someone else's heart, up again?

Habari laid on his bed, a pillow over his head. His house was shroud in silence. He sighed, fingers fiddling with his phone. He thought he should send you a text, asking of you wanted to meet somewhere to discuss his business in the Vongolia. His heart lurched as his finger flew over each and every letter.

_"We need to talk. Meet me here or I'll bite you to death._

He hesitated but then worked the courage up the hit send.

Now he just had to wait in silence. 


	4. Questioning

   A feather light kiss wouldn't be enough to dissuade you from not  leaving again. 

A sorry wouldn't be enough to stop those dreaded tears from spilling down your face. 

Flowers wouldn't be enough to make you take him back. 

So what would? He didn't know and honestly he didn't want. He had had enough of this game already. He had given every corner of his soul and laid it barren before you. 

Why wasn't it enough? 

Why weren't the flowers enough? 

 Why Weren't the text messages and face to face talks enough?

 You still avoided him. You still didn't give him the time of day. No matter how many times he had tried to treat you like a boyfriend should, you wouldn't turn towards him. He sighed, needing an outlet for these broken emotions. He felt torn beyond repair and lost. There was no map or compass telling him which way to go to start over, to plead for redemption.

 

_A feather light kiss wouldn't be enough to dissuade you from not  leaving again._

He grabbed at his hair and slid down the wall, his face burried between his knees.

_A sorry wouldn't be enough to stop those dreaded tears from spilling down your face_

He had done everything Tsuna said, done everything the Internet had recommended yet it wasn't enough

_Flowers wouldn't be enough to make you take him back_

And now he was questioning his existence. 


	5. Smile

 He of all people had lost and now he was laying in a puddle of blood tinted rain water and Sakura petals. His victor stood above him, a smile etched on his face, as his foot crushed Hibari's abdomen. He hated Sakura petals, always has, always will. Sakura's meant renewal but they were also short lived, wilting almost as soon as they hit the ground. Weak. They didn't even have the slightest will to live.

"Get away from him!" he smiled bitterly. He was a fool and so was the person coming to his rescue. If he couldn't defeat this fiend then no one could. He closed his eyes at the sound of the useless grunting and metal clashing. He was bitter as he felt a single tear escape his eye. He was so full of regrets, he would never get to kiss you or hold your hand, or listen to you talk about your day again. He felt so empty and truly alone. It was pitiful. He had always been alone, his entire life. Now wasn't different. 

"Kyouya!" he felt hands checking his pulse and undoing the bottons on his blood soaked dress shirt, "You're such an idiot Kyouya! This is why you shouldn't have lied to me you big idiot you!" he felt the tears hitting his face and cracked his eyes open to match a face with the, oh so familiar voice. It was you, you were here but why.

"[F/n]." he called you but you ignored him in favor of wrapping and disinfecting his wounds, "[F/n] don't ever put yourself in danger like that or I'll bite you to death myself." his hand found your's and rested on top of it. 

"Kyouya that's not what you say to someone who just saved your life." you frowned, squeezing his warm hand. He leaned up and pressed his lips against yours. His hand rested on your cheek as his thumb stroked it gently. He poured every emotion he had into that one kiss and you reciprocated it ten fold.  

"Thank you...I am in your debt." he mumbled, savoring the feeling of those soft lips.

"Kyouya I only want one thing from you." he listened intently. If you told him that you never wanted to see him again, he would leave you in all earnest. What he owned was his honor. He would deliver on it no matter what and that's why he hated owing favors.

"What is it [F/n]." his eyes met yours and you smiled, reeling him in for a second heart warming kiss.

"This time around you better be a good boyfriend. I won't take you back again." he smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around your. He would never mess this up. He would never let you go again. You were his to have and to hold. To treasure forever. On god, he would never take this second chance for granted.

_He smiled as he realized that he was finally able to start over again._


End file.
